Winners
by rosesaregreen
Summary: He was now officially the President. But Olivia was torn between her joy and sadness. An Olitz Oneshot.


Olivia couldn't decide what emotion was more prominent inside her at this moment: an all consuming feeling of joy and excitement for this man who just became ruler of the free world or complete disdain and agony that this man was no longer hers. They made a deal that when and if (the if was a work of fiction, for they knew his losing was just that) he won the presidency their affair would have to end. They could suspend their morals with him being governor, but president? That was a completely different level of deception.

She loved him, more than any tangible thing she has ever loved in this life. Something about the way he looked at her, those grey-blue eyes speaking more poetry than any published work could convey. The way he dedicated himself to his work and becoming the best man he could be. The way he held her like Venetian glass but could enrapture her with love so harsh and powerful that it would leave her body weak for days yet always restless for more. He owned her the moment he tried to fire her, the desire in his eyes seeping with her own.

Olivia was not the type to get involved with unattainable men, but there was never a doubt in her mind that he was the man she had been searching for. The one she would do incredibly foolish things to insure his happiness or for a stolen moment. She felt shame at times for holding onto a married man, but never once did she regret their relationship. She could never regret the happiness and understanding they brought to each other. They found true love with each other and that was something they both stopped searching for long ago.

"Liv?" His soft baritone captured her ears and she turned to watch as he closed the door to the conference room. She had been in here alone since he gave his acceptance speech over an hour ago and she did not doubt that he had been searching for her.

"Mr. President." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I like that."

"As do I." They watched each other silently, the silence speaking all they wanted to say. "Congratulations, Fitz." She said softly. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his slacks and sighed.

"I should be happy, shouldn't I?"

"Ecstatic, actually."

"Then why don't I feel it?" He took a few stops towards her, his spicy natural cologne intoxicating her. "I feel…sad."

"You just became President. Sad is the last thing you should feel."

"What do you feel, Olivia?"

"I'm overjoyed for you, Fitz."

"Besides that."

"Does anything else matter?" He brought a hand to her soft cheek and she instantly leaned into it.

"It does." She sighed.

"I feel sad, too. I'm losing you."

"You could never lose me."

"We made a deal. We can't—"

"I know what we said, but can we really just let go? When I took that stage and Mellie and Gerry and Karen were by my side, I felt so empty because you weren't there. I need you, sweet baby. I can't live without you." He was holding her face completely now and Olivia shut her eyes as he kissed her softly. He dropped his hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist as he hoisted her into the air.  
"Kissing you is the greatest thing I could win." She smiled at the love of her life and met his lips. Soft but suddenly forceful and passionate. As he placed his entire body into kissing her Olivia felt the clouds of heaven wash over her. He left her lips and began to nibble on her ear as he led them to the wall. When she met it with a thud, an excited giggle left her lips. Hunger was commanding his eyes and it excited her. They could care less if anyone was still roaming the halls at this point, they just wanted each other.

In this moment as she held onto this man with dear life and love, Olivia felt a variance of emotions. She chose to ignore them all except for the feeling of hopefulness. She was hopeful, as silly as it was, that somehow they would make it. That their love would survive the seemingly insurmountable boundaries headed their way. They would make it through this together.

The President and the Fixer would be alright.


End file.
